


Consequences

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e013 A Story About You, Episode: e025 One Year Later, Gen, POV First Person, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were very happy about consequences...  Are you still?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

This is a story about revenge.

Once, you stole a crate from the back of a truck in the desert, and put it in your trunk. It contained a house – our house. 

You are part of a larger scheme, almost incidental, but we forget nothing. Not lives casually lost to your clumsy recreation, not lives stolen away in the back of a giant ford. Certainly not the machinations of powers greater, larger, than us, who seek to manipulate the destiny of our civilization.

We are coming for you. We are coming for Night Vale.

We are coming. We are armed.


End file.
